


The Storming Roadrunner

by ZemlyaBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, OCs - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZemlyaBlue/pseuds/ZemlyaBlue
Summary: Kelly et Roshan sont les deux propriétaires du Storming Roadrunner, un cargo léger de contrebande qui traverse l'espace pour aider les planètes et les peuples que le Premier Ordre a laissé de côté, ou pire, celles et ceux à qui il s'est intéressé de trop près. Après la bataille de Crait.Somehow, someday, I could translate it.





	The Storming Roadrunner

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Il y en a parmi vous qui me suivent donc pour ma fanfic Harry Potter, mais il semblerait que mon amour de la science-fiction ne soit pas loin !  
> Et le fait que je joue maintenant à SWTOR n'aide évidemment pas.  
> Alors je vais vous partager une petite fanfiction dans l'univers de Star Wars également !  
> (dans ce chapitre il y aussi une petite référence geek, à croire que je ne peux pas m'en passer)  
> On se retrouve en bas !

L'intercom grésilla et fit sursauter la jeune femme dans sa chambre.

— Kel, est-ce que tu peux venir ?

— Un peu occupée, chat…

— ça requière ton attention.

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel, mais savait mieux que contredire sa pilote ou lui demander ce qui était si urgent. Prenant la peine d'enfiler un pantalon, elle se rendit enfin au poste de commandes.

Là, rien ne semblait déranger le vol tranquille du vaisseau et la grande s'appuya sur le dossier un peu défoncé de sa compagne.

— ¿ Qué passa ?

Pour toute réponse, Roshan tendit le bras vers le tableau de bord, où un reste de gâteau gisait au milieu de quelques miettes. Le silence s'éternisa entre les deux femmes puis Kelly se pencha pour récupérer son goûter. Sans un mot, prenant soin de récupérer les miettes méticuleusement.

— Je suis sûre que Chani s'en fiche.

— Cha'… ? Un soupire découpa le silence tandis que Kelly finissait son gâteau. Notre vaisseau n'a pas d'intelligence artificielle. Comme tous ceux qui existent !

— N'empêche, imagine si Chani avait une personnalité comme un astromech ou un droïde de protocole, elle pourrait nous dire si les miettes la dérangent.

— Tous les astromechs n'ont pas de personnalité…

— T'as tes règles ?

Roshan poussa un cri de frustration et laissa tomber son visage dans ses paumes ouvertes. Kelly sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la pilote et s'apprêta à repartir avant de se prendre une claque. La radio décida alors de crachoter quelques mots à peine intelligibles.

« …stance… epl… Cra… »

La plus grande s'installa finalement dans le siège du copilote et le fit pivoter d'un geste mille fois répété pour changer les fréquences de réception de l'appareil. D'habitude, le vaisseau s'occupait seul d'accorder ses capteurs, qui étaient pré-réglés sur les ondes propres au Premier Ordre et à la Résistance. Si elles captaient un message partiel, c'était que la fréquence était assez proche des canaux enregistrés, mais pas identique. Après deux minutes de bidouille et de crachotements désagréables aux oreilles, le message leur parvint enfin entier.

« Forcée de se replier dans le système de Crait, la Résistance en appelle aux dernières étincelles d'espoir pour une aide précieuse »

Kelly lança un regard inquiet vers sa compagne puis monta un peu le son de la radio.

« … sacrifice du Vice Amiral Holdo emporta avec… »

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'entre le calcul de trajectoire pour Crait, répondit Roshan sans lever les yeux des commandes.

— Tu te rends compte qu'ils sont en plein combat contre le Premier Ordre là-bas ?

La grande posa sa main sur celle de la pilote.

— Nous n'avons qu'un cargo léger !

— Solo a combattu l'Empire avec un cargo léger.

— Je ne suis pas un Wookie !

Roshan leva finalement les yeux pour regarder sa partenaire. Un éclat de détermination brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

— Je sais que tu admirais Holdo, mais se jeter dans une bataille ne la ramènera pas.

« -dez… Luke Skywalker est là. Skywalker est arrivé ! » continuait la radio.

La pilote utilisa sa main libre pour fouiller dans un casier sous son siège et balança un petit objet à la figure de Kelly qui le rattrapa maladroitement. Quand elle baissa les yeux, le regard bleu d'une figurine croisa le sien et elle la planqua vite dans l'accoudoir.

— Tu ne veux pas aller voir ton héros en pleine action ?

— … Certainement pas ! Nous avons des médicaments et des rations à apporter dans la Bordure Extérieure et je ne te laisserai pas mettre ce vaisseau, nos vies et celles des gens qui nous attendent sur ces planètes en danger pour aller voir ce qui se passe sur Crait !

Une lueur de défi brillait toujours dans les yeux de Roshan, mais la longueur de la conversation avait suffi à la faire douter du bien fondé de ses dispositions héroïques soudaines. Elle poussa finalement un soupire et Kelly s'autorisa à se détendre. Elle avait toujours été partisane des bonnes actions à petite échelle et des snacks cachés partout.

— La prochaine fois que tu oses lancer Luke de la sorte, tu auras à faire à moi, fit-elle en se levant. Nous irons jeter un coup d'œil à Crait après avoir déposé la cargaison dans les secteurs de Tammuz et Quiberon.

La jeune femme se pencha vers Roshan pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis quitta le cockpit sans un bruit.

**Author's Note:**

> (Alors vous avez trouvé la référence ? J'offre mon follow à ceux qui me donnent la bonne réponse ! Mais ne copiez pas les uns sur les autres, envoyez-la en mp)  
> Pour le moment, il s'agit donc seulement d'une (très) courte introduction ; et vous l'aurez compris, cela se passe après les événements de The Last Jedi et mettra en scène des OCs. Peut-être que l'on verra davantage les personnages de la saga, ou bien Kelly et Roshan n'en auront des nouvelles que de loin, je n'ai pas encore décidé.  
> J'espère que ça vous intéresse malgré tout !


End file.
